Happy Valentine's
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: It's valentine's Day, and Misto is alone. However, an unexpected surprise shows him that maybe, he isn't quite as alone as he thought. Slash. T for implications.


**Inspired by this picture: http:/nat-ong. deviantart .com/gallery/ 10971992?offset=24#/ d25q5p5**

Misto smiled as he stretched out on the hood of the car. He rolled onto his back, staring lazily up at the cloudy, grey sky. He yelped as someone suddenly pushed him off the hood and onto the ground. He scowled half-heartedly up at the giggling Victoria and Jemima, rubbing his head and pushing himself to his feet.

"No, no, don't worry about it, I'm _fine_." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and climbing back onto the car hood.

"S-sorry Misto." Jemima managed.

"It was too good of an opportunity to miss." Victoria giggled. He simply stared at them with one eyebrow raised until they were both under control.

"So, what was so important that you two decided you needed to push me off the car for?" He lay down on his stomach, looking at his cousins with curiosity.

"Do you remember what today is?"

"Wednesday."

"Nope." Victoria shook her head. Misto raised his eyebrow again.

"The fourteenth."

"Wrong again." Jemima grinned and Misto's other eyebrow rose.

"Of February."

"Close, but not quite." Both queens had Cheshire Cat grins now, and Misto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know it's Valentines Day, but-"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful? Who do you think's gonna send you something?"

"No one." Misto said flatly, standing up and sliding off the trunk.

"What?" Both girls chorused, looking at each other and rushing after their cousin. "But, Misto, didn't you say that you thought he was-"

"I was wrong. It wasn't me. It was someone else." Misto said, not looking at either of them. "Excuse me. I would like to spend today alone."

Before either girl could protest, or even say anything, Misto snapped his fingers and disappeared in a shower of sparks. Victoria and Jemima looked at the place he had been standing, then at each other, and hurried off to go find the tom who had made their cousin so upset.

* * *

The tom remained hidden in the junk at the top of the pile, staring sadly at the place where the handsome young magician had stood. He closed his eyes, a small tear making it's way down his cheek.

"Oh, Misto, love. If I had known...I'll make it up to you, I swear. I don't know how yet, but I will."

* * *

Misto sighed as he settled in the branches of a tall evergreen. He shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew by, closing his eyes and sighing. He opened his eyes when he heard voices, blinking as he saw Munkustrap walking with Mungojerrie. The silver striped tom laughed quietly as the other dove headfirst into a snow drift, coming out of the other side so covered in snow he was practically white from head to toe. Jerrie looked over his shoulder and grinned at Munkus, who shook his head and went to help brush off the snow. Once that was accomplished, the silver tom gently kissed his mate on the lips and wrapped his arm around Jerrie's waist. Misto watched sadly as the two walked off, sighing and closing his eyes.

"They look really cute together, don't they?" Misto quickly looked down at the figure leaning against the trunk, raising one of his eyebrows and shifting his expression. Tugger continued.

"Even though they're the last people on Earth you would expect to be in a relationship with each other, they fit together perfectly." He chuckled, craning his neck to look up at Mistoffelees. "Til Jer's came along, I was starting to think that Straps'd never find anyone. Used to think the same for myself..." He trailed off as Misto suddenly sat up and lightly jumped down. Misto refused to look at the very confused Tugger.

"I apologize if I seem rude, but I would prefer to spend today alone, thank you very much." Misto walked off, stepping behind a tree and not coming out. Tugger sighed in frustration, running a paw through his head fur and going off to find the magician again.

* * *

Misto settled on top of an old couch, trying to ignore all of the happy couples in the clearing below. Unfortunately, his gaze was drawn again and again to the mates and lovers celebrating together. Finally, he resolutely turned his back on the tribe, closing his eyes and using a bit of magic to make himself fall asleep. As such, he missed the tall figure that came up to his hiding place. The figure didn't say anything, just gently stroked the side of Misto's face, staring unhappily down at the sad face of the sleeping magician. He bit his bottom lip, reaching over and carefully tying something to Misto's tail tip. Before he pulled away, he placed a feather-light kiss to Misto's lips. Then, he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Misto woke up a bit later and sighed, stretching. He stood and looked down once more in the clearing. He sighed again and stood up, slipping off the chair. He carefully climbed down into the clearing, taking a moment to force a small smirk on his face, and erase any trace of pain from his face. When he stepped out of the shadows, he was immediately greeted by a group of hyper, overexcited kittens and young adults. He smiled, nodding courteously. He blinked once when Plato moved closer to him, the ginger tom's tail brushing against Misto's leg. A snort from Admetus drew everyone's attention, and Misto blinked when his cousin-in-law lifted up his tail, pointing to the small red bow tied to it.

"What's this, Misto? Why didn't you tell us anything?" He said, grinning. Misto blinked again, taking his tail and looking at the small tag attached to the bow.

_Property of_

_The Rum Tum Tugger._

Misto sighed, his head falling a bit, then he stood up, not looking at any of the others.

"Please excuse me." He walked off, going to go find the leopard spotted tom.

* * *

"Tugger." The maned tom didn't look up at Misto, keeping his gaze fixed on the book he held.

"Yeah Tux?"

"Do you know who might have done this, and why?" Tugger finally looked up, smirking a little at the sight of the red bow at the tip of Misto's tail. He carefully put a small piece of paper in his book to mark his place and stood up, walking over to the smaller tom and looking at the little tag on the bow. His smirk widened.

"I put it there." Misto's eyes went wide and he stared at Tugger in astonishment. Before Tugger could start congratulating himself, though, Misto's face closed and he turned away.

"That is not a funny joke, Tugger. Not today." Misto started untying the bow, walking away. He had only managed a few steps before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest. A low voice spoke in his ear, sending shivers up and down his back.

"Why on Earth would it be a joke?"

"Because I saw you three days ago. With Bomba." Tugger winced, pulling Misto closer and pressing his lips to the back of the magician's neck.

"That wasn't anything, Misto, I swear. She came up to me and asked me for some help getting this one stray to leave her alone. I agreed and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me. I had no idea that was what she meant, or I wouldn't have agreed." When Misto didn't speak, or relax, Tugger nuzzled Misto's neck, slowly moving till his mouth was pressed right above Misto's collarbone. The black and white tuxedo was panting quietly, trembling slightly. "What do I have to do prove it to you?" Misto gasped at the feeling of Tugger's lips moving against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I-I don't know." He said, once he trusted himself to speak. Tugger smiled, one of his hands moving slowly to caress Mistoffelees' chest, while the other went to gently cup the side of Misto's face. He pulled Misto's face to the side and lifted his own, so that they were nose to nose and barely an inch apart. Misto's face was flushed, and his eyes were slightly glazed. However, they also contained some fear and uncertainty. Tugger's breath caught, and he pulled Misto closer, making the small tom gasp lightly. His hand not stroking Misto's cheek moved to rest gently above the tuxedo's heart.

"I swear it to you on the name of the Everlasting Cat, Mistoffelees. Bomba doesn't mean anything to me. You on the other hand..." Tugger slowly licked his lips, his hungry, burning eyes staring intently into Misto's. Tugger moved forward slightly, his eyes half closing. "You mean more to me then anyone else ever has. More then my own life. You mean everything to me." He closed the small distance between them and kissed Mistoffelees hungrily. Misto moaned, relaxing against Tugger and closing his eyes. A trembling black paw pressed slightly against Tugger's cheek, urging the maned tom on.

They only pulled away when it became absolutely necessary to breath, staring at each other for a few seconds, the only sound their panting. Tugger's tail gently wrapped around Misto's thigh. Misto's breath hitched and twisted in Tugger's arms, wrapping his own around Tugger's neck. He kept looking at Tugger with awe. When Tugger's paws gently began to stroke his back, he shuddered and arched into them, his eyes half-closing. Tugger made a strangled sound and claimed Misto's mouth again. Misto untangled one of his paws from Tugger's mane and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to his den. Once they arrived, Tugger pulled away long enough to push Misto onto the latter's bed and take off his spiked collar. Then, he climbed on top of Misto and proceeded to show the other just how much he meant his newly-sworn oath.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and both toms were still curled up on Misto's bed, sleepy and satisfied. Tugger was laying on his back, his arms firmly around Misto's waist and legs tangled, while Misto was laying half-on top of his new lover, head pillowed on his chest and arms wrapped around Tugger's torso.

"Hey, love?" Misto shivered slightly, lips curling into a smile at hearing Tugger call him that.

"Yeah Tug?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tugger nuzzled the top of the tuxedo's head. Misto's smile widened and he snuggled closer, yawning slightly and closing his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tugger. I love you..." Tugger grinned widely in the dark, pulling Misto closer.

"I love you too Tux."


End file.
